


it will come back

by eggosandxmen



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Carrie (1976), Every Other Horror Movie You Could Think Of, Halloween (2018), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Hellraiser (Movies), Scream (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Laurie Strode is a Good Mom, Laurie Strode's Home For Wayward Final Girls, Michael Myers Is Dead, Multi, So Is Canon, So She's Not Suffering In Silence, and Got the Help She Needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggosandxmen/pseuds/eggosandxmen
Summary: Allyson Nelson's house burns down in a freak fire, leaving herself and her mother to road trip down to Massachusetts to stay with her grandmother and her grandmother's collection of wayward, traumatized teenagers.
Relationships: Allyson Nelson & Everyone, Allyson Nelson & Laurie Strode, Karen Nelson & Laurie Strode, Kirsty Cotton/Nancy Thompson, Lydia Deetz & Coraline Jones & Wybie Lovat & the Loser's Club, Tommy Ross/Susan Snell/Carrie White
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	it will come back

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Theme And Variations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287489) by [Jacen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacen/pseuds/Jacen). 



> HI! CANON'S DEAD!
> 
> Laurie's house contains: Nancy, Kirsty, Carrie, the Losers, the Dream Warriors, and Sid. Sid, the Dream Warriors, and Carrie are all high schoolers; the Losers are middle schoolers; Laurie is about 60, Nancy is about five years younger than Laurie, and Kirsty is Nancy's age. All the Dream Warriors are alive, so is Carrie, so is Tommy; it's the modern day; Pinhead is Kirsty's weird dad. 
> 
> Got it?
> 
> Welcome to the Strode Abode. I do hope you survive the experience.
> 
> (Also, big thank you to River, for encouraging this nonsense and naming it in the first place.)

Allyson’s mom smiled at her from the driver’s seat, squeezing her hand as she got unbuckled. “This is going to be a good thing, okay, honey? I promise. I know that moving away from Vicky and Dave was hard for you, but-- it’s going to be okay.”

“As long as I don’t have to share a room,” Allyson muttered, opening the passenger's seat door and going to get her bag from the back of the car. She had a backpack and a suitcase for her entire life; half of all of her worldly possessions consisted of two outfits and a pair of ancient running shoes. 

The fire had been sudden and completely unprepared for. Her house had burned for three hours as she sat, huddled under a blanket, on the front lawn. After, Vicky had wordlessly escorted her to her own home. They shared a room (and slightly awkwardly, a bed) for two weeks until Allyson’s mother dropped the news that they would be moving back to her mother’s house until everything was sorted. 

A few minutes after that, her father explained that he was planning on leaving for Florida for a few weeks, intent on staying far away from _that _side of the family, which left Allyson and her mom to take a two-day road trip from Haddonfield to Gloucester, Massachusetts.__

__She had never been to her grandmother’s house. Whenever she saw her, it had been back home. Laurie Strode was, to Allyson, as much as a mystery as she was a relative._ _

__Not that Allyson didn’t love her. She did, and had known for as long as she could remember that her grandmother loved her fiercely in return. But, despite the fact that she spoke as much as one would expect her to, spent as much time as she could with her granddaughter when she wasn’t away on ill-defined business, Allyson still knew next to nothing about her, besides the stories._ _

__(She had asked her grandmother, when she was very young, who Cynthia Myers was. The woman had picked her up and put her on her lap-- the safest place in the universe to Allyson’s younger self-- and smiled sadly at her. “She was me, years and years ago,” Laurie had responded after a few seconds of thought. “But she’s gone now, and I’m here instead.”_ _

__“I like you better,” Allyson had replied immediately, and Laurie laughed softly in response._ _

__“Well, I’m glad, Ally.” She stood up and put Allyson back down onto the floor. “Now, didn’t you want to show me your Pokemon cards before I have to leave?”)_ _

__It had been a few years since she had seen her grandmother in the flesh, though she still received a letter and a package once a month. She figured that-- even though she didn’t want to be here, even though she’d rather be with Vicky and Dave in the abandoned hallways of Haddonfield High-- this would at least give her a chance to learn some family history._ _

__She heard her mom walk up beside her, and turned to look at her out of the corner of her eye. Karen was smiling up at the house, suitcase in one hand and backpack slung over her shoulder._ _

__The house was clearly old, paint peeling and fallen leaves covering the lawn. The front porch steps were chipped, initials carved into them ( _KC + NT, R+E, TW + JC, KAREN WAS HERE_ ). Allyson kept her eyes on the ground as they walked up the steps, studying her shoes. Her mom was wearing her old combat boots, which according to her were older than Allyson. Allyson had her Nike’s. _ _

__She heard her mom ring the doorbell and looked up at the sound of locks opening up-- at least four, off her count-- before the door swung open to reveal a grinning Laurie. Allyson scarcely got a look at her before her grandmother pulled her mother into a tight hug, the two of them rocking a little from the sheer force of it._ _

__“Hi, baby.”_ _

__

__“Hi, mom.” Karen laughed, a little breathlessly, and Allyson waved. Laurie opened her arms and Allyson let herself fall into them, squeezing her grandmother back with all the force she could muster._ _

__“Why don’t you come inside?” Laurie said after a few seconds of the three of them taking each other in, and Allyson nodded, walking in after her mother._ _

__It was maybe one a.m., based on Allyson’s internal clock, so the house was ghosttown-quiet as Laurie led them to the kitchen. There are pictures on the wall-- a postcard with a distressingly red tint on the edges, advertising Derry, Maine, tacked on a corkboard next to a picture Allyson immediately recognized of her mother, her grandmother, and two women she didn’t know on her mother’s high school graduation day, smiling at the camera. She stopped to look at it when a crash sounded from overhead, causing Allyson to jump and her mother to freeze. Her grandmother didn’t even flinch._ _

__“Carrie fell,” she said in lew of an explanation, before turning to yell up a darkened staircase. “Care? You okay?”_ _

__“Fine!” a quiet voice replied. “No bruises!”_ _

__Laurie nodded, once, and turned to raise an eyebrow and half-grin at Karen. “She got all A’s on her report card.”_ _

__

__“Good for her!” Karen responded, noticing Allyson’s confused look. “Carrie’s one of the kids who live here. You know this place is sort of a… halfway house is the word, right, mom?”_ _

__“A place where women and girls who have experienced severe trauma can come to heal and be fully reintegrated into society,” Laurie droned out robotically, like she’d given the speil a hundred times before. Then she rolled her eyes. “That’s what we tell the cops who drop kids off here, anyway. Barely managed to sign them all up for school without those dumbasses breathing down our necks. On that note--”_ _

__She put her hand between Allyson’s shoulder blades and led her up the stairs. “Gotta show you your room. You have to share-- I’m sorry about that. But you need your rest for tomorrow. No time like the present to start school back up.”_ _

__“Okay,” Allyson said, refusing to let the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach show on her face. “Who am I with?”_ _

__“Carrie and Sid. You’ll like them.” Laurie stopped at the door near the end of a strangely long-and-dark hallway. She knocked three times and the door creaked opened to reveal a disheveled, dark-haired teenager wearing a jean jacket over what appeared to be sweatpants and a nightshirt._ _

__“Carrie fell,” she said, and Laurie nodded._ _

__“Yeah, I heard. Go back to sleep. Ally, make your introductions.” She kissed the top of Allyson’s head and Allyson smiled. As Laurie turned to go, walking down the hallway, she waved a hand at them. “And you tell Sue and Tommy to stop floating to hide from me!”_ _

__“ _How did you know?!_ ” Sid-- at least, the one Allyson assumes to be Sid-- whisper-screams after her, closing the door and sighing. “It never works!”_ _

__A fwump of air sounded out as two bodies dropped from the ceiling-- _the ceiling_ \-- onto the non-bunk bed. One, a boy with curly blond hair down to his shoulders, throws up his arms like he scored a touchdown. “We almost made it without Ms. Strode catching us that time!”_ _

__The other, a girl with curls the same volume but a dark brown color, throws a pillow at him. “She knows everything, Tommy. We’re not winning until Carrie figures out how to do telepathic shielding.”_ _

__Carrie (blond, short and chubby, acne scars across her face) blushes and goes to sit in between them. “I can’t do that yet.”_ _

__“It’s okay, darlin’,” Tommy said in a borderline obnoxious accent, pulling her into his arms. “One day we’ll be able to sneak past your mom right proper.”_ _

__“At least it’s not my other mom,” Carrie said, muffled into his shoulder. “You’d both be dead.”_ _

__Sue— because she had to be Sue, right?— laughed, leaning her head on Tommy’s other shoulder. “Didn’t Laurie slam your birth mom’s teeth in with a bat?”_ _

__“We aren’t supposed to talk about that!”_ _

__Sid glanced at Allyson, running a hand through her hair and shrugging slowly. “Uh. Hey. I’m Sid. Did Laurie explain. Us? To you?”_ _

__“No, she said I should get to bed… what do you mean, telepathic shielding? How come you two were floating? The fuck—“_ _

__As she spoke, Sid and Carrie exchanged a look and Carrie shook her head slowly._ _

__“Just a... trick of the light. They were holding on up there. Tommy’s track muscles come in handy. The shielding thing was just a joke. Laurie doesn’t really mind them being here, they help with the nightmares.” At Allyson’s confused look, Sid shrugged again. “I mean, everyone in here is like. Way more messed up than the cops let us talk about.”_ _

__“Like my grandmother?” Allyson said after a few seconds. “Like what Michael Myers did?”_ _

__“Kind of.” Sid took her jacket off to reveal a nasty scar on her right shoulder, several smaller ones running along her arms. “Uh, did you hear about the Woodsboro murders?”_ _

__“The ones in California?”_ _

__“Yeah,” she said, grabbing her shoulder subconsciously. “That was me. The survivor, I mean, I survived it.”_ _

__“What about you three?” Allyson asked, hating that her voice came out quiet. She had heard the reports, of course she had; four kids and a bystanding man dead in sunny California, the two murderers found mangled and shot, the only survivor refusing to respond except for two interviews which were clearly done to get her money to help her get back on her feet. She had disappeared a few weeks after the incident, and now— apparently— Allyson had found her. She didn’t pity Sid— couldn’t, really, looking at how proudly she held herself- but her voice still softened. Perhaps it was awe, or fear, or a little of both._ _

__“My momma was really abusive and I was bullied at school to the point of torture,” Carrie said matter-of-factly. “So I’m here now.”_ _

__“And we don’t live here,” Sue replied, now half-lying down on top of Carrie. “Tommy and I are Carrie’s partners. We have a long-standing tradition of sneaking through the window and sleeping over, and Ms. Strode is cool with it.”_ _

__Oh. The sheer amount of physical affection made a lot more sense now._ _

__“Scared the shit out of me the first time,” Sid sighed. “I kicked Tommy off where he was holding on.”_ _

__“The bruise didn’t fade for months!” Tommy exclaimed, staged shock clear in his voice and the way he grinned teasingly. “How dare you!”_ _

__“Love you, Thomas.” Sid turned to Allyson. “So, uh, they have the cot, and I have the top bunk, so you’ve got the bottom bunk. Is that okay? We’ll go get you other sheets if you want, later.”_ _

__“That’s fine.” Allyson put her bag down and pulled out her pajamas. “I’m going to go get changed.”_ _

__“Yeah. Bathroom’s down the hall to your left.”_ _

__The bathroom, too, was Off in a way Allyson couldn’t quite put her finger on. There were at least a dozen toothbrushes on the counter, along with three pill boxes (labeled EDDIE K., WILL, and WYBIE respectively) and a few tubes of toothpaste. The cabinets next to the mirror were locked tightly, as were the ones under the sink. One of the mirrors was cracked straight down the middle and had _no right_ to not be in shattered pieces on the counter, apparently holding itself up there by sheer force of will._ _

__Allyson got dressed as quickly as she could and went back to her room._ _

__Carrie, Tommy, and Sue were all on the twin cot, wrapped tightly around each other— Tommy spooning Sue spooning Carrie— and Sid was in her bunk, arm hanging over the side and jacket back on for some reason. Allyson went around her arm and got under her covers, closing her eyes after a few seconds._ _

__A fact Allyson didn’t really understand until a few hours later: it seemed like whatever number of people lived in this house each had _ridiculously bad nightmares_. Every time one person stopped screaming or sobbing, another would start up, leading to someone else walking down to their room. There hadn’t been a scrap of quiet since Allyson had arrived._ _

__When she finally managed to nod off, it felt like it hadn’t been more than a few minutes before someone was banging on their door._ _

__“ _Get up, fuckers!_ ” The door was opened up by a wavy-haired blond girl that looked about Allyson’s age. “I’m riding shotgun today, and unless you want Taryn driving, move your ass!”_ _

__Sid groaned, falling off the bed. Miraculously, she landed on her feet, rubbing her eyes and stumbling out the door. She still had on her jean jacket, wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts underneath, and Carrie laughed._ _

__“Sid, we have a guest! Put on some pants!”_ _

__“Fuck you,” she mumbled, pulling a pair of jeans from where it was thrown haphazardly on the chest of drawers and pulling them on. “She’s Laurie’s granddaughter. That makes us her relatives or some shit.”_ _

__Allyson’s eyes widened and Carrie blushed a little. “We were both legally adopted by Laurie a bit ago. Figured it was obvious, with Tommy calling her my mom.”_ _

__“I didn’t know.” Allyson stared at her hands. “Why didn’t she--”_ _

__“Tell you?” Sid said. “Me and Carrie are both in… sort of witness protection. No one’s supposed to know where we are or who we’re with. Trust me, Laurie wanted you guys to know. She told your mom just a few weeks ago, and we’ve been here for months. It’s for your safety and ours, you know?”_ _

__“Yeah.”_ _

__“The goal of this place,” Sue began, pulling herself out of Tommy’s grip where he lay, still fast asleep, “Is to keep everyone safe. Let’s get some breakfast, yeah?”_ _

__They walked downstairs to utter chaos._ _

__A gaggle of children (proper children-- the oldest couldn’t be over twelve) were sat at the kitchen bar counter, one scribbling out homework as fast as he could. His paper, _Richie Toizer _scribbled on the top, was covered in what appeared to be milk stains, and he wasn’t helping the matter by kicking at the boy next to him. A huddle of teenagers, one the blond Allyson had seen earlier, were around the kitchen table, each chugging more coffee than Allyson had ever seen one person drink. Leaning against the wall was her mother, smiling softly at the disarray, and her grandmother, talking with a woman Allyson had never met but knew immediately-- one of the women from her mother’s graduation, white streak showing boldly against her dark curls.___ _

____“The newest member arrives!” The woman shouted over the chatter. “I’m Nancy Thompson. One of your grandmother’s oldest friends.”_ _ _ _

____Allyson waved and Nancy opened her arms, waiting for Allyson to nod before hugging her tightly. “The stories I’ve heard about you, kid-- I haven’t seen you since you were a baby!”_ _ _ _

____“Nancy helped raise me,” Karen whispered to Allyson. “She’s the best.”_ _ _ _

____Allyson decided she already liked her._ _ _ _

____Another woman came out of a bedroom, running a hand through short blond hair, and put her hand out for Allyson to shake. “Hey, I’m Alice Hardy. It’s good to finally meet you.”_ _ _ _

____“Nice to meet you, too.”_ _ _ _

____Alice exchanged greetings with the other women before wading through the kids to reach the fridge, pulling out bacon and a frying pan to the collective cheers of the children. Allyson heard Alice make a remark about having some tofu for someone called Mike-- presumably one of the kids-- and was about to walk over when she felt her grandmother take her by the arm. “You need to take a break?”_ _ _ _

____“No, I’m okay. Who’s who?”_ _ _ _

____“You sure?” At her nod, Laurie look her over to the side of the room to have a better view of the full kitchen. “Teens first. The ones at the table, left to right, are Taryn--” brown hair, tannish skin, flannel over a band’s t-shirt-- “--Kincaid--” hair shaved close to his head, dark skin, sleeveless black t-shirt-- “--Will--” mousy brown hair, big glasses, pale to the point of concern, wheelchair-- “--Jen--” the blond from earlier-- “—Kristen—” another blond, freckles dotting her nose-- “--Joey--” dark hair in a mullet, smiling brightly at her-- “--and Phillip.” Blond, curly hair and round face. “They’re Nancy’s gaggle. Hey, Dream Warriors, wave for a second!”_ _ _ _

____They all do; Joey threw a peace sign, Taryn threw two, and they laughed at each other, Taryn pushing Joey’s head with the hand not tapping against the table. Allyson smiled back, wondering briefly about the group’s nickname before her grandmother pulled her attention back._ _ _ _

____“Then we have the kids--” Laurie began._ _ _ _

____“Little beasts, every one of them, don’t let ‘em fool you,” Nancy stage-whispered in a frankly horrible fake accent. The ten of them turned to argue with her, outrage clear on their faces (“C’mon, Nance--” “That’s mean, Ms. Thomspon!” “We’re only hellspawn on weekends!”). Nancy smirked, pointing at them in turn. “Bill, Stan, Mike, Ben, Beverly, Richie, Eddie, Coraline, Wybie, Lydia. The last three don’t actually live here, but they’re over enough that they’re essentially ours, along with the Pines twins, who aren’t around currently but live down the road. If you get confused, just say _hey, you_ and you’ll be good. Don’t feed them after midnight. You know Sid and Carrie. And, besides them, we’re just waiting on my wife,” Nancy took a deep breath, looking up the stairs. “ _Kirsty!_ ”_ _ _ _

____Allyson blinked. In the second it took her to close and open her eyes, an entire new person arrived at the scene- not a woman, but a man with spikes coming _out of his face,_ in a black suit with chalk-white skin._ _ _ _

____Nancy jumped for just a second before recovering. “Oh, hey, Pinhead. Where’s Kirsty?”_ _ _ _

____“Kirsty Cotton told me to tell you that she summoned me so she doesn’t have to go to work today.”_ _ _ _

____“Did Kirsty Cotton forget to tell you that we have guests?” Laurie muttered irratibly, gesturing at Allyson. “Ally, love, this is Pinhead. He’s one of Kirsty’s demons, and he won’t eat you, we already triple checked.”_ _ _ _

____“ _What._ ”_ _ _ _

____Pinhead doesn’t so much as smile as bare his teeth at her._ _ _ _

____Nancy swung over the banister and rolled her eyes. “They’re Cenobites. They live in Kirsty’s puzzlebox and pretend to be scary.”_ _ _ _

____“The box is a means to summon us. It is not our concern that the same ridiculous mortal woman has had it since she was sixteen—“_ _ _ _

____“It’s totally your fault that you love her, though!” Nancy cackled. “You’re all pretty much her parents, can’t blame that on a box!”_ _ _ _

____“Blame it on my childhood trauma,” a new voice from the stairwell said._ _ _ _

____Kirsty Cotton had the same wild hair as Nancy, but that’s where the similarities ended. Her eyes were wide— haunted, Allyson thought— and she’s wearing a gross old white t-shirt in contrast to Nancy’s sensible sweater. She held a puzzle box in one hand. She was not smiling._ _ _ _

____“Thanks for coming, Pinhead,” she said, waving the box at him. “You going back to hell?”_ _ _ _

____“If you would be so kind,” he replied dryly. “Goodbye, Nancy Thompson. Goodbye, others.”_ _ _ _

____Kirsty twisted a side of the box and he disappeared. Everyone continued exactly as they were before, like the universal truth that demons did not exist was not just ruptured to its core._ _ _ _

____Allyson gaped at them until Sid took pity, sliding up next to her with her mouth half full of bacon. “Yeah, we were kinda hoping to hold off on the demons thing. But at least it’s out in the open now, right?”_ _ _ _

____“What the fuck?” Allyson said, finally picking her jaw up off the floor._ _ _ _

____“So, uh, fun fact about the murder survivors thing. Most of the killings were supernatural?” Sid phrased it like a question. “Like, mine and Laurie’s were just people. But Alice had a ghost boy along with the woman trying to kill her, Kirsty’s uncle tried to harness the Cenobites— he lost, obviously-- Nancy and the Dream Warriors fight a nightmare demon literally every night, the kids have all either been to different dimensions or fought something from different dimensions— I mean, really, Lydia can see ghosts— and Carrie sort of is telekinetic?”_ _ _ _

____At Allyson’s look, Sid amended her statement. “Okay, she’s not _sort of_ telekinetic, she’s actually telekinetic, sorry for not saying so earlier. We were trying to ease you into it!” _ _ _ _

____“ _Ease me into it—_ “_ _ _ _

____“Least you had a chance to deal with it,” Richie interrupted, grinning at her with a mouthful of eggs on full display. “We had to fight a clown in the sewers because Bill said we should—“_ _ _ _

____“R-R-Richie!”_ _ _ _

____“— And then Laurie showed up to get us because she was already in Maine trying to kill Carrie’s stupid mom—“_ _ _ _

____“Richie—“_ _ _ _

____“So we all went with her because our parents were fucking insane—“_ _ _ _

____“ _Beep, beep, Richie!_ ” Bev screamed over him. He punched her arm and proceeded to launch himself at her, the two of them beginning a full-on brawl on the floor._ _ _ _

____“Come at me, Molly Ringwald—“_ _ _ _

____“I will _kill you—_ “_ _ _ _

____Alice comes over and lifts Richie up by the back of his Hawaiian shirt, and Jennifer grabs Bev, carrying her off to the living room. Allyson sees Ben not-so-subtlely slide Coraline ten dollars._ _ _ _

____“You bet against me, Hanscom?” Bev asks, laughing even as Jen carries her off._ _ _ _

____“No, I bet that you’d hit Richie first!”_ _ _ _

____Bev gives a thumbs up and Jennifer drops her on the couch, still in the line of sight of the kitchen, while Alice comes back downstairs. “Richie’s cooling down upstairs. He says to tell Bev he’s sorry for almost kicking her ass.”_ _ _ _

____“Idiot,” Bev says fondly. Allyson’s realizing fast that everyone in this house may or may not be insane, but she can’t say she’s not at least slightly entertained by this morning’s events. Nor could she exactly deny the fact that Kirsty had summoned a demon._ _ _ _

____She figured she’d just go with it for now, until she woke up from this ridiculously specific dream or she died under mysterious circumstances._ _ _ _

____After a few minutes of idle chatter (and a slightly sheepish Richie coming back), the Dream Warrior kids, as they were apparently referred to, stood up, grabbing backpacks and pieces of toast before crowding out the door. Nancy pointed at Allyson, motioning her over to pass her a backpack._ _ _ _

____“We have like five extras, just in case. We can go supply shopping this weekend, and I made sure that my kids will help you if you need it. You’ve got a phone, right?” Allyson nodded and Nancy smiled. “Okay. Have one of them— uh, Kristen, Will, or Kincaid, they’re the most responsible— give you their number in case you need anything. Good luck today, you’ll do great— now get going, or Sid’s gonna leave without you!”_ _ _ _

____Allyson nodded, feeling only slightly overwhelmed, and ran out the door after hugging her mom and grandmother as fast as she could._ _ _ _

____The driving arrangements in the Strode house apparently went as follows:_ _ _ _

____Sid (the only person legally able to drive; Carrie only had her permit, Tommy drove Sue in his dad’s car— parked out front— with _his_ permit, the Dream Warriors were all essentially banned due to life-long sleeping disorders that Allyson knows next to nothing about, and the children were— well— children) sat in the driver’s seat and waited incredibly impatiently for everyone to situate themselves in the back of the van. Jennifer— who had _called it_ — sat shotgun and listened to a soap opera through her earbuds. Everyone else— discounting Lydia, who had mysteriously disappeared, half the Loser’s Club, and Coraline and Wybie, who were taking their bikes— squished themselves together in the back of the van and prayed that no speed bumps would be along the way._ _ _ _

____Sid drove like there was someone chasing her at all times, and Allyson immediately decided she would take the bus for the rest of the year._ _ _ _

____“ _Is she insane_?” Allyson yells over the screaming of the others._ _ _ _

____“ _Sid uses they/them pronouns!_ ” Will yelled back. “ _And yes! They are!_ ”_ _ _ _

____Next to him, Taryn screeched as they take a particularly hairy turn, and Joey signed some form of curse at the front seats._ _ _ _

____Sid laughed at them all as they ( _they_ , Allyson stresses in her head) skid into the school parking lot. Kincaid swung Will up bridal-style and got him situated into his chair. They all walked into the High School together, Taryn taking Jen’s hands as the kids bike up, all barreling into the school as one._ _ _ _

____Carrie walked Allyson to her first class, smiling softly at her before Allyson walks through the door._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE check out the fic this was inspired by! And if you want more-- SAY SO, because I don't really want to end the story here! Title's from a Hozier song, because of course it is.
> 
> Comments make me happy!


End file.
